


Spiderman

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [31]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants to try out the Spiderman kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman

Alfred was so pumped after watching the Spiderman film. For more reason than one, to be quite frank. Despite the action, the humour, the happy ending, there was one particular scene that had caught his attention.

Which was exactly the reason why he was waiting atop a low building, completely in Spiderman outfit. He had called Ivan some time ago to come to this exact place, and was ready to give him the biggest, most exciting surprise of his life.

Soon he could hear the heavy rhythmic thud of Ivan's heels clacking against the pavement, and his heart sped up eagerly.

"Fedka?" the tall man called out, nodding his head from side to side to check his surroundings.

Alfred suppressed a giggle. Time to rock.

He lowered himself with the rope he had bound around his stomach. Appearing right behind the Russian, he tapped his lightly on the shoulder.

As soon as Ivan turned around, Alfred wasted absolutely no time with planting his lips on top of the other's.

It was amazing, it was magical, it was-

Alfred cursed when something hard and solid collided with the side of his head. The impact sent him flying to the side, rope snapping under the strain. He fell to the ground, ending every bit of euphoria still lingering in his veins.

Ivan raised his fist to give him another hit, when he finally recognized the face of the man currently cursing and blabbering while nursing the giant bruise on his cheek.

"Alfred?" he asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

"Yeah, ass! What'd you do that for?!"

Ivan blinked, trying to make sense of the situation. Why was Alfred dressed in such a strange get-up? Why call him out to this dark and empty alleyway? Why surprise him when Alfred knew how Ivan reacted to strangers touching him out on the street?

He sighed. Never mind that. First thing to do was get Alfred to a hospital and get that bruise looked at, since it didn't look pretty at all.

Alfred had all the time in the world to work on Ivan's consciousness later that night.


End file.
